


Bajando la guardia

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kaidan Alenko formó parte de la tripulación de la Normandía, y bastantes cosas han cambiado en la nave desde entonces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajando la guardia

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta _Prioridad: Citadel II_ , en ME3.

  
La comandante Shepard no era alguien a quien fuera fácil pillar con la guardia baja; aquél era, sin lugar a dudas, un hecho indiscutible. Quizá era por el entrenamiento de la Alianza, o por lo de haber estado entre militares toda su vida, o por la educación que había recibido de sus padres. Quién sabía. Fuera como fuera, la cuestión era que Shepard siempre sabía cómo reaccionar ante una situación. A veces era más amable, otras era más dura, pero siempre estaba segura de que su forma de actuar era la que _quería_ tener. Por eso, cuando se encontraba tan incómoda como en aquel eterno trayecto en ascensor, no podía sino sentirse ligeramente desconcertada.

Kaidan, a escasos metros de ella, le sonrió ligeramente. Si estaba de alguna manera incómodo (él también tenía que estarlo, ¿no?), no se le notaba en absoluto, pero ésa era una de las cosas que tenía el que anteriormente había sido su teniente. Hacía años le hubiera sido más fácil leerle la cara; como cuando supo que se sentía atraído por ella mucho antes de lo que hubiera sido posible con la progresión natural de los acontecimientos. Pero ahora ya no era tan sencillo. Kaidan había cambiado; o quizá era que todo lo que había pasado en aquellos dos años le había hecho madurar y perfeccionar aquella expresión neutra que Shepard ya no reconocía. Le molestaba profundamente. Pero, sin duda, aquélla era sólo una de las muchas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. La molestaba y le quería; y ni siquiera bajo la peor de las torturas se atrevería a admitir alguna de las dos cosas en voz alta. No en aquel momento, al menos.

No era que el trayecto en ascensor estuviera siendo particularmente incómodo de por sí. En realidad, todo era culpa de la palpable tensión; de aquella especie de rigidez en el aire, en la interacción entre ellos, en la forma en que se miraban de reojo. Era una tensión que tenía un punto de atracción (era evidente) y un punto de reminiscencia del eterno desacuerdo entre ellos; y ambas cosas se entremezclaban, de forma que Shepard era incapaz de saber dónde acababa una y dónde empezaba la otra. Y ella ni siquiera se había molestado en decir nada. Había demasiadas cosas; demasiadas cosas que quería decir y no diría, y muchas otras que no sabía si eran adecuadas dada la situación.

Lo del golpe de estado en la Ciudadela, sin duda, era lo que era más urgente hablar en profundidad. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que acabaría teniendo un enfrentamiento armado con Kaidan, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas (que tenía muchas, y más últimamente). Durante aquellos tensos minutos, no había habido nada que hiciera tambalear su firmeza y resolución; no había habido pulso más firme que el suyo cuando levantaba la pistola contra él. Si lo pensaba ahora, en cambio… le temblaban las manos.

Quizá lo peor del caso era lo de que él la importara tantísimo. Que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en los últimos años; a pesar de que él le hubiera dado la espalda, y de casi haberse visto obligada a dispararle minutos antes (por lo cabezón que era, _siempre_ era por lo cabezón que era)… seguía importándole hasta ser capaz de acelerarle la respiración. Y no era nada fácil conseguir esa reacción en ella.

El sonido mecánico de las puertas del ascensor fue un elemento rompedor en aquella dinámica tan peligrosa que se había creado. Decir que Shepard no se alegró cuando las puertas se abrieron hubiera sido una tremenda mentira.

La comandante se adelantó un par de pasos, abandonando el ascensor y descubriendo ante ella la tercera planta de la Normandía. Para las horas que eran estaba inusualmente vacía, aunque un par de miembros de la tripulación le dieron la bienvenida con un rápido saludo militar. Ella les devolvió una simple inclinación de cabeza, con la vista (y la mente) puesta en otros sitios.

Era ciertamente extraño que Kaidan estuviera allí. Se sentía como si, de un momento a otro, fuera a suceder algo que hiciera que él acabara marchándose. No le hubiera sorprendido nada, para ser sincera. Pero los pasos de Kaidan se escucharon a su espalda, como un recordatorio de que la escena no formaba parte de su imaginación. Él se detuvo a su lado, pasando los ojos de un lado a otro de la nave, sin decir nada.

—Wow, es… —empezó Kaidan, con los ojos escrutando la zona de descanso de la nave—… es enorme. Desde luego, mucho más que la Normandía original.

—Hay tres plantas más, tenían que notarse por algún sitio —comentó Shepard desenfadadamente—. No se escatimaron recursos para construirla, pero sigue siendo nuestra Normandía, ¿no?

Kaidan sonrió ampliamente, acompañando el gesto de un ligero movimiento de cabeza: —Es genial estar de vuelta.

Shepard estuvo de acuerdo. En realidad, Kaidan ya había estado antes en la Normandía SR2, en el breve periodo que iba entre aquella apresurada huida en Vancouver y la desastrosa misión en Marte, pero Shepard no creía que contara. Había sido demasiado apresurado como para entretenerse, o para considerar siquiera si iba a ser algo definitivo. Quizá sí era posible que Kaidan se hubiera quedado en la Normandía, después de todo… pero entonces habían tenido la urgencia de ir a Marte, y no hacía falta recordar cómo había acabado aquello.

—Bienvenido a bordo, Alenko —susurró entonces ella. Lo de llamarle por el apellido no había sido consciente (hacía mucho que no lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando estaban en un contexto militar), pero probablemente había sido una reacción involuntaria ante lo que ella misma consideraba una bajada de guardia en toda regla. Se dio cuenta de que había sonado más duro de lo que había sido su intención—. Siéntete como en casa.

Kaidan parpadeó un par de veces, llevándose una mano a la parte posterior del cuello, y ella sonrió para sí misma, divertida, al reconocer el gesto de nerviosismo (eso sí que no había cambiado). Shepard era consciente de que con toda probabilidad debía estar desconcertándole, pasando de la formalidad a la cercanía y viceversa con tanta facilidad. Obtenía cierto placer que jamás admitiría poniéndole nervioso, cómo si, de alguna forma, estuviera devolviéndosela por ser su punto débil.

—Gracias, Shepard —respondió él; y observó, haciendo un elocuente gesto hacia la parte de la Normandía que había ante ellos—. Veo que no puedo volver a mi… ahm… lugar habitual.

Shepard puso los ojos sobre el espacio que Kaidan había señalado, y en el que en aquel momento se encontraba la cocina de la nave: —No. A no ser que te apetezca prepararte una tortilla. —La broma le salió espontáneamente, haciendo que Kaidan esbozara una sonrisa que pareció alejar todas las tensiones, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos.

Shepard le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y echó a andar enérgicamente hacia el pasillo lateral, con Kaidan siguiéndola un paso por detrás: —No te costará demasiado situarte. —empezó ella—. Hacia el fondo de la planta suele estar Garrus, comprobando los cañones y con sus calibraciones habituales; y en lo que antes era mi camarote es habitual encontrar a Liara. Yo ahora tengo mis dependencias en otra planta… lo cual es muy conveniente porque si atacan la nave seré la última en enterarme. —bromeó. Shepard se detuvo en medio del pasillo, posando en él sus ojos verde eléctrico—. Y aquí están las habitaciones de la tripulación. Tú puedes trabajar desde donde quieras.

—Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para procesar tanta información —bromeó él, ligeramente—. ¿Dónde te gustaría que me instalara?

—Creo que nadie suele pasar demasiado tiempo en aquella cubierta de observación. Es bastante cómoda, y desde allí hay unas bonitas vistas. También tiene un minibar, para… —Hizo una pausa, y sus ojos verdes abandonaron los de él a media frase—… momentos de desesperación.

Kaidan asintió lentamente, esbozando una suave sonrisa que tenía algo de incómodo:—Es bueno saberlo. Supongo que me instalaré en la cubierta entonces, al menos para hacer informes y demás.

—Suena bien.

Hubo una ligera pausa, prácticamente compuesta de miradas. Finalmente Kaidan sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza: —Vale, entonces. Si me necesitas… estaré allí, Shepard.

Ella le miró con una chispa divertida adornándole los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos: —¿Es alguna clase de invitación?

La respuesta (y el coqueteo) tampoco habían sido intencionados. Parecían ser reacciones inconscientes de su cuerpo cuando estaba con él; como un rato antes, cuando se le habían desviado los ojos al entrar tras él en el ascensor. La frase le había salido con una naturalidad preocupante pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse siquiera, él le sonrió abiertamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Shepard… —susurró Kaidan, mirándola a los ojos con cierto cariño. Pronunció su nombre con más aire que voz, y con más risa que aire.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez la guardia baja. Los latidos martilleando; la respiración acelerada.

Una mujer menos fuerte se habría derretido allí mismo. Shepard, en cambio, dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una breve sonrisa, y aquél fue el único gesto apreciable que vino de ella.

La idea inicial para despedirle y volver a ocuparse de la siguiente misión había sido darle un apretón de manos, pero ella rápidamente la había desechado. En realidad, daba igual. Shepard nunca llegaría a saber qué hubiera hecho porque, sin que hubiera algún indicio que indicara lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Kaidan se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que les separaba, y la rodeó con sus brazos en un firme abrazo. A Shepard le pilló tan de sorpresa como si en aquel momento hubiera entrado Udina por aquella misma puerta. Con el pulso acelerándose sin que existiera nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, se las arregló para devolverle el abrazo, con menos torpeza de la que había predicho.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —susurró entonces ella, contra su cuello. Sin pensarlo, sin saber siquiera si podía decirlo. El cálido aire de la respiración de Kaidan era como una caricia en su piel, provocándole un cosquilleo eléctrico en algún lugar del pecho.

Él rodeó su cintura con los brazos más estrechamente, y la calidez de su cuerpo fue como un bálsamo. Como si todo el peso que había ido reuniendo durante aquel tiempo y que poco a poco se había ido instalando sobre sus hombros hubiera empezado a aligerarse sólo un poco.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de qué era exactamente. Había algo en la presencia de Kaidan en la Normandía que le causaba una tremenda sensación de tranquilidad; que, de forma totalmente irracional, disparaba su optimismo. Y, de repente, mientras notaba su cálida respiración contra su cuello y sus manos rodeando su cintura, aquella impresión que le embargaba a veces de que todo iba a salir bien ya no le pareció tan absurda.  



End file.
